<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You do to Me by Bakerstreethound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053710">What You do to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound'>Bakerstreethound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can’t help himself this particular night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; You, Sherlock Holmes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You do to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, one of my older fics, originally published August 13, 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His strong sturdy hands snaked above my waist pulling me close. I could feel the heat pooling off of his body as he collided with my skin. Fire ignited in my core, needing him, wanting him…craving his essence. “You… are…mine..” he panted while placing kisses down my neck. </p><p>This was so unlike him to act in this manner but I shuddered at his touch; butterflies erupted in my stomach. I reach up and tangle my hands in his perfect curly black hair; he struggles to hold back a moan. He whispers my name softly in my ear, tempting me…making me want more… </p><p>Suddenly he picks me up bridal style and opens his bedroom door. The room was dimly lit with (surprisingly) minimal clutter and decoration. He sets me down on the queen sized bed and I was engulfed in the silky blankets. Smirking at me he crawls onto the bed rumpling his sexy purple shirt that I adored. </p><p>Oh that damn shirt… oh the fantasies…oh the torture he’s put me through by wearing it. He sits up in front of me admiring me with calculating sapphire eyes, roaming up and down my body surveying and analyzing me. </p><p>He smirks at me most likely deducing my thoughts on his shirt. I scoot closer to him and he envelopes me once again in his embrace and I tug at his shirt. I begin to unbutton it slowly. Letting out a low grunt, he tugs at my shirt and tosses it on the floor along with his. Placing kisses down my neck I hold back a moan as his hands travel down to my pants massaging my special place. I scoot close to him my legs in his lap and begin undoing his belt. I stare at him and get lost in his dreamy eyes. He gets ahold of me, sits on top of me and rips off my pants leaving me in my bra and panties. </p><p>Conscious of him staring at my almost naked form I tried covering myself up with a purple blanket. </p><p>“Don’t do that…you are…exquisite.”  </p><p>Shoving the blanket off of me, he carefully and slowly pulls off my panties. </p><p>“Ah so wet for me already dear? I’ll have you begging for me by sunrise.” he says possessively “And John won’t be here to stop us.”  </p><p>Wow this is so not like the cold hard calculating man I know, I thought.  </p><p>He’s so damn hot when he’s turned on. I smirked at him. Without warning he plunged into me going hard and fast, never stopping for a beat. Our breathing was a perfect symphony singing under the starlight; our kisses were offerings professing our love to each other. Our bodies surged like the ocean, wet, wild and unpredictable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>